


Дары Далны

by TerenceFletcher



Series: fandom Nightrunner 2014 [2]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher





	Дары Далны

В первый раз это случилось, когда Алеку было четыре года. Отец разбудил его на рассвете и молча протянул одежду. Сам он был уже готов и держал в руке потрепанный мешок, с которым они обычно путешествовали.

— Мы же только вчера пришли, — попытался возразить Алек, протирая сонные глаза.

Отец лишь кивнул в ответ и принялся затягивать на мешке веревку.

Вздохнув, Алек развернул свою тунику. Он уже собирался просунуть голову в ворот, как вдруг из складок грубой ткани ему на колени выкатилась небольшая бусина из красного стекла. Поймав солнечный луч, бусина вспыхнула у него в ладони, как выпавший из костра уголек.

— Что это? — спросил он, с удивлением разглядывая неожиданную находку.

Отец опустил свой мешок и протянул руку за бусиной, которая немедленно утонула в его огромной ладони с вечными мозолями от топора и лука. Некоторое время он, сощурившись, смотрел на стеклянный шарик, потом зачем-то потер его двумя пальцами и вернул Алеку.

— Это дар Далны-Создателя, — наконец сказал он. — Он посылает их людям, когда зовет их в дорогу.

— Поэтому мы и уходим?

— Да, поэтому. — Отец снова подхватил мешок и отошел к окну. — А теперь одевайся, и побыстрее.

Алек хорошо запомнил этот день, когда, оставив позади неприметный постоялый двор неподалеку от Вольда, они с отцом снова тронулись в путь. Стояла ранняя осень, и в глазах рябило от многоцветья листвы, раскрасившей лес не хуже, чем балаганы на недавней летней ярмарке. Алек любовался этой красотой, жмурил глаза от яркого солнца и то и дело поглядывал на зажатый в руке дар Далны. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что Создатель может выразить свою волю таким способом, но теперь, получив тому вещественное подтверждение, Алек радостно шагал за отцом, изо всех сил стараясь не отставать. Ему казалось, что даже солнце лучше освещает узкую лесную тропинку, а сухой валежник меньше колет ноги.

Дална больше не оставлял их. Как и раньше, они нигде не задерживались подолгу, но Алек уже привык к постоянным странствиям. Для ночевок отец обычно выбирал скромные трактиры или крестьянские дома, где их соглашались приютить в обмен на подстреленную дичь или помощь по хозяйству. Иногда им удавалось задержаться так на пару недель или даже осесть на несколько месяцев, а иногда Дална звал их за собой, едва они успевали перекусить с дороги, — но, так или иначе, Алек больше не задавал отцу вопросов. Найдя очередную бусину, он сам вставал и молча начинал собираться, аккуратно складывая в заплечный мешок свои нехитрые пожитки и чувствуя на спине одобрительный взгляд отца. 

За несколько лет они обошли все земли между реками Галлистром и Бритуин, держась подальше от Железных гор и поближе к Озерному лесу. Шкурки и мясо, которые добывал на охоте отец — а потом вместе с ним и Алек, — охотно покупали, и порой Алек задавал себе вопрос, отчего отец не откроет лавку в Стоун Торе или Вольде. Однако, видя, с каким упорством тот избегает крупных городов, предпочитал помалкивать. 

Бусин становилось все больше. Опасаясь случайно потерять драгоценные дары, его единственное настоящее сокровище, Алек раздобыл крепкую нить и, натерев воском для тетивы, нанизал на нее бусины. Он долго раздумывал, где лучше носить получившееся украшение, и, сочтя, что на шее оно будет слишком заметно и странно для мужчины, повязал на правое запястье. 

Когда Алеку исполнилось девять, нить с бусинами, которую ему уже дважды пришлось удлинять, сделала вокруг его руки три полных оборота. Он тщательно завязывал узелок и прятал ее под рукавом и все же однажды не избежал неприятного разговора. Помогая отцу поднять тяжелую корзину с товаром перед скаланским купцом, он вытянул руки, и яркие бусины предательски блеснули.

— Очень красиво, — похвалил купец, почему-то глядя не на браслет, а на Алека. — И тебе идет.

Отец поставил корзину на землю и нахмурился:

— Пойдем отсюда.

— Погоди, Амаса. Я хотел бы забрать парнишку с собой. Продай мне его, а? Я хорошо заплачу, ты меня знаешь. — Купец вновь посмотрел на Алека: — Тебе очень понравится на юге, мальчик. Большие белые дома, цветущие деревья, а дороги вымощены чистым золотом!

Алек застыл на месте, волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Чудовищное предложение вызвало у него такой ужас, какого он не испытывал никогда прежде, и он даже не сразу почувствовал, как отец взял его за руку и потащил за собой. Купец еще что-то кричал им вслед, но Алек был слишком напуган, чтобы оборачиваться. О происшествии отец не сказал ни слова, но тем же вечером заставил Алека развязать нить и поднять ее на середину предплечья.

После этого случая Алек стал особенно осторожен и смотрел на бусины Далны только тогда, когда был уверен, что его никто не видит. Он перебирал их пальцами, с удовольствием ощупывая гладкие, пусть и не слишком ровные шарики, глядел на просвет и раскладывал змейкой на колене. Хотя бусины были похожи, они все же немного различались между собой по размеру — от зернышка до горошины — и оттенку цвета. Некоторые были яркими, как капли крови, другие совсем бледными, будто выгоревшими на солнце, но Алек помнил каждую так же хорошо, как и те дни, когда Создатель приносил их.

Осенью того года, когда Алеку исполнилось пятнадцать, их странствия неожиданно прекратились, и они надолго осели в Стоун Торе. Поначалу болезнь отца не казалась серьезной, но вскоре Алек понял, что дело плохо. Отец, всегда выглядевший сильным, как те деревья, среди которых он всю жизнь охотился, и крепким, как камни, по которым прыгал не хуже оленя, таял на глазах. И прежде не особенно разговорчивый, от слабости и дурного настроения он совсем замкнулся в себе и при виде вернувшегося с дневной работы сына едва поворачивал голову. Каждый вечер Алек подходил к нему в отчаянной надежде увидеть признаки улучшения, но отцу становилось только хуже. Все скудные сбережения ушли на снадобья и плату дризиду; чтобы хватало на жилье и еду, Алек работал, не жалея сил. По ночам он молился Далне, впервые в жизни прося его о помощи, а каждое утро обшаривал карманы в поисках новых бусин: ему казалось, что, если Создатель пошлет свой знак, все вернется, отец обязательно поправится и они снова смогут путешествовать и охотиться, как раньше.

Амаса умер после летнего солнцестояния. Не веря своему горю, Алек не отходил от него несколько часов и ждал чуда. Лишь под вечер, коснувшись ледяной руки, он наконец смог осознать свою потерю и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, громко разрыдался. Трактирщик и его жена, прибежавшие на шум, оттащили его от кровати почти силой.

Скромные похороны прошли для Алека как во сне. Стоя у края деревенского поля и глядя, как пепел из чаши падает во вспаханную землю, Алек нетвердым голосом пел поминальный гимн и не думал ни о чем. Когда всё было кончено, он, еле соображая, что делает, вернулся в трактир. Не обращая внимания на озабоченные взгляды хозяев, он поднялся в каморку, в которой они с отцом жили эти несколько месяцев, и, чтобы хоть чем-то занять дрожащие руки, принялся разбирать вещи.

Все, что отец считал ценным, он хранил в старом мешке, латанном столько раз, что нитки по швам шли в несколько слоев. Осторожно, внутренне содрогаясь от совершаемого святотатства, Алек доставал вещь за вещью: охотничий нож с резной рукоятью, склянку с каким-то мутным снадобьем, толстую веревку, комочки воска, несколько мотков тетивы и дюжину наконечников для стрел. Когда ему показалось, что мешок опустел, он сунул внутрь руку и неожиданно наткнулся еще на один предмет. Простой кошель из грубой черной кожи притаился на самом дне и был таким легким, что, вытащив его, Алек решил, что он пуст. Он вдруг подумал, что не видел его раньше: получая плату за шкурки, отец всегда клал монеты в тряпичный мешочек, висевший на поясе. 

Кошель выглядел потертым, но еще вполне целым, продав его, можно было бы немного уменьшить долг трактирщику. Алек уже собрался отложить его в сторону, когда внутри что-то тихо звякнуло. Он замер, в недоумении уставившись на зажатый в руке кошель, затем, не заметив, как любопытство на миг вытеснило скорбь, быстро открыл и перевернул.

На ладонь ему выпали три бусины из красного стекла. 


End file.
